The Outfit
by The Little Hobbit
Summary: Sometimes dressing like a girl is worth it, especially when one receives a great reward from a loved one.


Disclaimer: Not me!

**The Outfit**

A boy and girl were currently standing under a beautiful Sakura Tree, which was in full bloom. The girl walked around the boy like he was her specimen, carefully judging his current appearance; the boy, however, stood with his arms crossed, brows furrowed in irritation. The girl finally stopped circling him and looked at his face.

She giggled.

He scowled.

She laughed merrily.

He glared hatefully (?).

"Oh Natsume, you're the best," she gushed, nodding in approval at his current appearance, and then adding with one of her bright smiles, "like always."

A shade of pink quickly passed through his cheeks from her compliment, but it quickly faded away as he regained his composure and glared at her with contempt, sharply grating out, "Mikan, I don't understand why the _hell_ I have to do this. Can't you go find someone else?"

Mikan cutely—in his opinion—pouted. "But I want you to do it."

"Why?"

She smiled once more with a blush upon her pretty face, before she moved her face closer to his, their noses barely inches apart. His eyes widened at her sudden move, even causing him to move back a bit. _When did she get this bold,_ he wondered, but that thought and all of his other thoughts just disappeared into thin air when she did the most shocking thing.

"Because I love you the most, that's why," she whispered before she quickly pecking him on the lips, and just as fast as she invaded his personal bubble, she moved back and turned her attention towards the sky, her face as red as a cherry.

Natsume, on the other hand, stood as stiff as a statue, his mouth wide open, unable to grasp the situation. When his brain finally started to process what just happened, he turned bright red, before smiling one of his rare smiles. "Mikan," he whispered, loud enough for her to hear him, for she turned towards him with her cherry-like face, and somewhat surprised that he was smiling.

He hardly smiles! Key word: hardly.

This meant, that although he hardly ever smiled, it never meant that he never smiled, but it meant that it took a lot to make the stoic boy smile. Mikan's smile unconsciously grew bigger, happy to know that it was her that brought that rare beautiful smile upon his face. She had no idea the affect she had on him.

Natsume leaned in towards her face, and when she noticed this, her eyelids slowly fluttered to a close, and his likewise. He gently pressed his lips on her soft ones. Slowly, he moved his against hers, urging her to do the same, which she happily complied. He drew her closer to him, wrapping both of his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He gently nibbled on her lips, causing her to gasp lightly, giving up access to explore her mouth. She, in turn, moaned in delight.

Intense would be an understatement.

They finally broke apart, gasping greedily for air. Their foreheads were pressed against each other, his hands still wrapped around her waist and her hands still around his neck and both had happy smiles on their faces. Natsume was the first to break the silence. "Was that first kiss to convince me to wear this or because you actually love me?"

She giggled happily, "Both."

He laughed at her response, then giving her another quick peck. "I don't know if I should be happy with that answer or annoyed."

Mikan laughed in response and all of a sudden she had a mischievous look on her face. "You know, if anybody had seen us, they would think that we're lesbians," she teased, knowing that it would irk him.

A dark look flashed on Natsume's features, but he did not remove his hold on the girl he most truly loved. Instead, he sarcastically replied, "I wonder whose fault that is."

She pouted, "But Hotaru needed a replacement. You're the only one who looks like her, except for the eyes." She gently played with the strands of dark hair that framed his face. "Face it, if you put contacts on, you could pass up as Hotaru's twin. You were the best choice," she smartly pointed out, an implied praise said at the end.

She moved away from him to evaluate his appearance once more. The urge to laugh was very strong, and it took every nerve in her body not to. Natsume really did look like Hotaru. He was currently wearing a waitress outfit with long black stockings and black dress shoes. His usually disheveled hair was neatly combed back and a simple thin headband was placed to make him look more like a girl. What gave him away was his intense ruby eyes. Not that that was a problem, for Mikan then pulled out a small case from inside her pocket, which contained the contacts. She handed it to him.

"That blackmailer just _had_ to be clumsy and hurt herself," he muttered as he put on the contacts, which was no problem for him. After years of using disguises, putting on contacts was nothing.

"Well, you were the one who agreed to dress up like her."

She smirked.

He scowled.

_Damn, she got me._

"You're lucky that I love you."

Mikan moved away from him, holding her hand out, "Shall we go now?"

"Whatever," was his response, but nevertheless he took her hand and together the two walked away from the tree.

* * *

"He's going to be so mad when he finds out that you weren't actually injured, Hotaru. He'll kill you and Mikan—well, maybe not Mikan because he loves her too much, but he'll surely try to get back at you," Ruka warned, watching the couple walking away.

He heard something snap close and he turned his attention to the cold beauty who stood next to him. Her violet eyes showed amusement, and he couldn't help but notice the sparkle that they had in them. She turned her eyes away from him as she put the recorder back it's case. Afterwards, she looked back at him with a smirk and a raised brow, "And how shall he find out? Will you tell him?"

Ruka flushed red and he found himself incapable of speech. He was stuck and he knew it. Tell Natsume and face the wrath of the infamous blackmailer; not tell Natsume and he finds out, well he'll be a dead man. It's a lose-lose scenario.

Hotaru smirked at Ruka's inner struggle. He was such an open book. She knew that he was debating on whether or not he should rat her out or keep it a secret. To ensure that he wouldn't tell, she did something. By something, I mean kiss. Yes, kiss.

She gave him a kiss and when she pulled away, she wanted to laugh at his shock. She casually started to walk away and then said, "That's for your silence."

A giddy smile broke out on Ruka's face.

_Who cares if Natsume gets mad?_

And with that he quickly caught up with Hotaru and walked away beside her, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

Natsume tiredly sighed as he collapsed on his comfortable bed. Mikan laughed at his action, as she sat at the edge of the bed. They had changed out of their work outfits as soon as their shift—which was from 5 p.m. to 9 p.m.—was over and they were allowed to go home.

"I guess I should give you an award for your all your hard work. I'll give you anything you want."

Natsume quickly sat up, all previous exhaustion suddenly gone and a playful smirk seen. "Whatever I want?"

"Yeah," she innocently replied, unable to comprehend his sudden behavior. And when she noticed, it was too late. Her eyes widened, and she tried to escape, but she found herself suddenly trapped under Natsume.

"I guess I'll claim my award now."

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
